


5 times Jordan and Tito almost get together and the one time they did

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 Times (+1), Boys Being Boys, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: “Just be you. He’s a cool guy. You’re gonna like him.” Mat said. “What are you guys doing?”“Going to get burgers.”“That sounds fun. Just relax, ok? Jordan’s an awesome guy. Well, not as awesome as me, but you get the idea.”Tito laughed. “Thanks Barz.”





	5 times Jordan and Tito almost get together and the one time they did

**Author's Note:**

> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please. Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. All knowledge of these people are from public information. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> Beta'd by the awesome Ellie! Thank you for making this fic what it is- I couldn't have done it without you! :)
> 
> This was a little "warm-up" fic I wrote in preparation for my actual rarepair challenge fic. Thought I'd share it now.

Time 1: Training Camp

Tito had been following the offseason trade rumors, so when it was announced that Jordan Eberle was coming to New York, he wasn’t too surprised. Mat had seemed more excited—Tito had chalked that up to the fact that Mat and Jordan had played together more than he and Jordan had. Tito had still sent off a  _ Welcome to the team  _ text, and Jordan had replied with a thumbs-up, so Tito had left it at that.

Then Tito actually  _ met _ Jordan. Suddenly, Tito realized why Mat had gotten so excited; Jordan was fucking amazing on the ice. Tito watched in awe as Jordan took a pass and went five-hole on Greiss before anyone knew what was happening. There was just something magical about Jordan.

Tito wasn’t expecting Jordan to skate up to him and strike up a conversation. However, he felt himself relaxing as Jordan talked, and by the end of it, he was agreeing to lunch with Jordan after practice.

Tito did the only thing he could think of— he went over to Mat. “Barz, what do I do?” Tito asked. “Like, I don’t know Jordan at all. And he just asked me to go to lunch.”

“Just be you. He’s a cool guy. You’re gonna like him.” Mat said. “What are you guys doing?”

“Going to get burgers.”

“That sounds fun. Just relax, ok? Jordan’s an awesome guy. Well, not as awesome as me, but you get the idea.”

Tito laughed. “Thanks Barz.”

“Anytime.” Jordan headed over towards Mat and Tito. “ I think that’s my cue to leave. Have a good lunch Tito.”

“Ready?” Jordan asked. “I figured I could drive, but let you pick the place. You know, since you’ve been here longer than I have and know all the good spots.”

“Ok. Yeah, I know a place.” Tito took them to his favorite burger joint. “This place has some of the best burgers in New York. I swear.”

“So,” Jordan said as they waited for the food. “What do I need to know about New York? What’s it like living here?”

“Um,” Tito said. “It’s fun. Lots to do and see.”

“You gonna be my personal tour guide?” Jordan asked. 

“Maybe,” Tito said.

“I’m sure I can persuade you into it,” Jordan said, smiling that gap-toothed smile. “I’m the best at post-tour meals and saying thank you.”

Tito felt a spark of something in his gut; he was pretty sure he was misreading what Jordan meant, but he decided to go for it ( _ Shoot your shot _ echoed in Tito’s head; if he really thought hard, it sure sounded like Taylor Hall’s voice, but maybe Tito was just imagining that). “You are, huh? I guess we’ll have to see about that.”

“Yes, we will,” Jordan said. Tito was saved from making any more comments by their food arriving; they ate in a companionable silence, trading stories every now and then. Tito found out that he and Jordan had a few things in common and he really wanted to get to know Jordan better.

“Tell you what,” Tito said as they left the burger joint. “Let’s go see Times Square this weekend.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

Time 2: Florida   
  
Tito wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up with so much free time after practice when they were playing in Sunrise, but he wasn’t going to complain. Especially not when there was a lot of sunny weather to be enjoyed.

Tito was laying out by the pool at the motel, catching some sun (and just enjoying getting to be alone for a few minutes) when the nice, warm sun was replaced by a cool, shady space. The air temperature hadn’t changed, so Tito cracked his eyes open and found Jordan standing there.

“Ebs, you’re blocking my sun.” Tito complained, staring at Jordan.

“Come on, you need to come inside.”

“But it’s still sunny. And dinner’s not for another hour or so.”

“You’re turning pink, Beau. Come on, up.” Jordan reached out his hand to Tito, who reluctantly took it. 

“You’ll thank me later,” Jordan said. “I have some Aloe Vera in my room. Follow me.”

Tito went along without a second thought; Jordan was right- playing with a sunburn would be bad. Tito let Jordan lead them to Jordan’s room.

“Sorry for the mess,” Jordan said, throwing the clothes off the bed and onto the floor. As Tito looked around the room, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His skin was definitely pink. Tito looked everywhere but where Jordan was grabbing the Aloe Vera. The bed looked extremely comfortable though. Tito wanted to just melt into it and not get up again.

“Lay down,” Jordan asked. Tito did what he was told and was rewarded with cold goop getting squirted onto his back and Jordan gently rubbing it around. Tito relaxed as Jordan’s hands massaged the goop in— that felt amazing.

“There you go,” Jordan said as he let Tito sit up and got him a glass of water. “Drink this. Water will help you.”

“Thanks Jordan.”

“Anytime.”

(Jordan was right; between the Aloe Vera and all the water he drank that night, his sunburn barely bothered him the next day.)

 

Time 3: Montreal

“Hey Jordan, do you want to come out to dinner with me?” Tito asked when they went to Montreal. 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Jordan said. “Is everything ok? We usually just get room service when we’re on the road. But a sit-down meal sounds nice.”

Tito looked at Jordan and smiled. “Good.” Tito paused for a second before continuing, “My parents are going to be there too. Just so you know. This is, like, the only time we could get together. If that changes your decision at all.”

Jordan laughed. “I get to meet the parents before we even have our first date? Isn’t that kind of backwards?” As Jordan watched Tito’s face fall and Tito’s face turning beet red, he quickly said, “Shit, Tito, that came out wrong. Of course I would love to come to dinner with you and your family.”

“You don’t have to,” Tito said quietly, mind still reeling from Jordan’s statement. Did that mean Jordan wanted to date? That was not a conversation Tito was ready for at the moment. “I get it.”

“No, I want to,” Jordan said again, grabbing Tito’s hand. “Plus, I’m sure I can turn on the charms and get your mom to reveal all your embarrassing stories.”

“You wouldn’t!” Tito gasped, laughing. 

“No, I wouldn’t” Jordan reassured him. “I’d like to tell them what a nice boy they raised.” Tito’s cheeks flushed, and when Tito looked over, he could tell Jordan saw it as well.

“Alright. I’ll set it up with them and then text you the time.” Tito said.

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Time 4: Beginning Of Worlds 2018

Tito wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he went over to Denmark; he figured it was pretty much like the World Juniors, where all the guys met up with their cliques. Tito stuck kind of close to Mat at first, but then he started getting a little more brave and hanging out with his other Team Canada teammates. 

Jordan was the one to find Tito alone in the hotel bar after Mat had bailed on Tito to go hang out with Chabby; he sat down by Tito. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Tito quietly said. “I just wanna be alone right now.”

“No,” Jordan said.

“Excuse me?”

“No, you don’t get to be alone right now,” Jordan said, looking over at Tito. “You’re at the fucking World Championships. You don’t get to be sad and mopey.” Jordan flagged down the waitress. “I’ll have whatever he’s having, and he’ll have another one.”

“Ebs, thanks, but I’m ok,” Tito said.

“Nope. Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to eat and have a couple of drinks, and then you’re gonna come back to my room and watch stupid movies.”

“And what if I say no?” Tito asked.

“Don’t test me,” Jordan’s voice left no room for argument. “You’re going to do it— or else.” Jordan said teasingly.

“Ooh!” Tito said, laughing and smiling, which is what Jordan was aiming for.

“There you go,” Jordan said. “If you’re really good, I’ll even order us popcorn— yes, with extra butter.”

“Okay,” Tito acquiesced. 

Jordan was the bestest friend ever— he’d make a great boyfriend someday. And, whoa, when did Tito start thinking like that? 

Dinner and a movie with Jordan was really nice. Tito forgot all about feeling sad and lonely.

Turns out, watching high-speed car chases and watching shit blow up was what Tito needed. It took his mind off of hockey. As he and Jordan laughed and threw popcorn at one another, Tito felt his bad mood disappear.

“Tomorrow night, same time?” Tito asked.

“Sure. No moping this time though. And no popcorn,” Jordan said.

“Deal.”

 

Time 5: Barclay’s

Tito couldn’t help but feel a little nervous as the lights went down in the Barclays Center. He had just been called back up after his stint in Bridgeport, and while he knew he belonged with the pros, he still couldn’t help but feel like there was a monkey on his back that he couldn’t shake off.

He and Mat had done their pregame warm-up routine, but Tito was still feeling off. A hand on his shoulder startled him.

“You got this kid.” Tito relaxed as he realized it was Jordan. 

“Thanks Ebs.”

“Let’s go kick some ass, eh?”

“Yeah.”

Tito was on a line with Mat and Jordan, and it felt like everything was starting to click into place. He scored a goal, and while they didn’t win the game (they lost 3-2 in OT), Tito could feel his confidence coming back.

“Come on, we’re going out.” Jordan said in the locker room. 

“Jordan, you don’t have to. It was nothing special.” Tito tried to protest. “Besides, what if I already have plans?”

“I’m taking you out to celebrate.” Jordan said. “And I know you don’t have any—I heard you tell Mat you didn’t know what was going to happen after the game tonight, but you weren’t busy. Let me…” Jordan paused. “I want you to realize how much you mean...to the team. And me too, but definitely the team. Besides, I won’t see you for a whole week with the bye, so I wanna spend time with you.”

“Alright.” Tito gave in. “But nothing fancy. Just somewhere two bros can get food.”

“Deal.”

They were in the middle of their meal when Tito’s phone rang. “Uh huh, yes sir, I understand. As soon as I finish my meal, I’m heading that way.”

“They want me to go to Bridgeport again during the bye.” Tito said, looking at Jordan. “I gotta go. We can do lunch again when the bye week is over?”

“Sounds like a plan. Knock em dead tiger.”

 

+1 Time: Worlds 2018

The Islanders season hadn’t ended the way Tito hoped it would. He would have loved to be in the playoffs. Mat had gotten the call to play at Worlds and then Jordan had too. Tito was trying not to mope, but he was hoping for an invite too.

“They’d be insane not to invite you,” Mat said. “Just keep your phone close.”

“Right,” Tito said. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

The call came the next day. Of course, Tito accepted the offer; Mat was the first person he called- after Tito got over his excited freak out about getting the call.

“I told you so,” Mat said.

“Yeah, you did,” Tito agreed.

“You gonna make a move on Ebs while we’re there?”

“What?!” Tito choked out. There was no way Mat could know about Tito’s huge crush on Jordan. Tito had always been so careful, only stealing glances Jordan’s way when he was sure no one else was looking, or being sure to talk to everyone else who was around Jordan as well, so it didn’t look as suspicious. 

“You two aren’t too subtle with the flirting and stares you share,” Mat chuckled. “You two would be good together.”

“We’ll see. I make no promises.”

*

Of course they had been put on a line together. Tito knew it was because they had such good chemistry during the season, but right now, it wasn’t helping him with his Jordan problem. He tried to act like nothing was up, but he knew it was messing with his game.

Jordan was the one to bring it up first. “You okay, man? You seem a little off.”

_ Yeah. Cause I want to tell you I have a crush on you,  _ Tito thought. Instead, he settled on, “It’s just the jet lag. I’m okay Ebs. Thanks though.”

“Whatever you say,” Jordan said, his tone of voice clearly telling Tito that Jordan wasn’t buying the bullshit line Tito had just thrown out.

“Hey Ebs, can we, uh, do dinner tonight? Like, just the two of us?”

“Okay. Yeah. Like a date.”

Tito froze for a second on the word “date” but he quickly recovered. “Yeah, like a date.”

“Took ya long enough,” Jordan teased.

“Oh shut up,” Tito laughed.

“Is this our first argument?” Jordan was cracking up now, too. “Jeez, we’re not even officially dating yet and we’re having a fight.”

“The first of many,” Tito laughed, even as he turned pink at Jordan mentioning dating. “Ebs, do you want to date me?”

“Of course I do. I thought you knew that.”

“I wasn’t sure. Mat kind of figured it out before I did.”

“Of course Barzy did. Kid has a knack for…”Jordan trailed off. “You know what, I’m not even finishing that sentence. Dinner in an hour?”

“Wise choice, and yes,” Tito answered.

*

Jordan had went all out with the dinner plans; there was wine and a private room in the back of the restaurant, so they wouldn’t be disturbed. The waiter took their orders, and as they waited for the food, Jordan looked across the table.

“Alright, Tito, I gotta know. What are you expecting from me? What is important to you in a relationship?”

“I expect you to always answer my phone calls and texts,” Tito laughed. “But seriously? Treat me as an equal and be respectful. A dinner out every once in a while would be nice too. What about your requirements?”

“That can be done.” Jordan agreed. “And, please don’t call them requirements. That sounds so formal. But, I want you to always know you can come to me if you have a problem, no matter what. I’m a big fan of chocolates. I don’t like surprise dates, but I am always willing to do things with you.” 

Tito grinned as their food arrived. “I know the season is going to throw a wrench in things. How are we going to make it work?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Jordan promised. “It’s definitely going to be harder to keep it under wraps.”

“Is that what you want? I don’t mind either way. I mean, I’m not going to go jumping on Oprah’s couch declaring my love for you, but I wouldn’t mind getting to tell my close friends and our teammates.”

“Give it a couple months, eh?” Jordan asked. “Let’s figure out things between us and make sure we’re doing good before we tell anyone.”

“Okay.” 

Jordan grinned at Tito over dessert. “Can I hold your hand on the way back to the hotel?”

“Sure,” Tito’s cheeks were heated, and it wasn’t just from the wine. “That would be nice actually.”

As they walked back to the hotel hand in hand, Jordan said, “I’m really glad we’re giving this a try.”

“Me too.” Tito said. They made it to Tito’s door. “Well, this is me. Goodnight Jordan.”

“Night Tito.” Jordan said, leaning in and giving Tito a kiss on the cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

Tito had a feeling him and Jordan were going to be the best couple ever. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he sent Jordan a text.

_ I had fun tonight. We should do it again. _

_ We will. Go to bed Beau. :) _

_ Night babe. ;) _

_ Night. _

Yeah, they were definitely going to be a good couple.


End file.
